sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story
| runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story is a 1998 live-action direct-to-video film directed by Nick Marck, produced by Mark H. Orvitz and written by José Rivera and Jim Herzfeld. It is the third film adaptation by The Walt Disney Company of the Mowgli stories from The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. It stars Brandon Baker, and features the voices of Brian Doyle-Murray, Eartha Kitt, Clancy Brown, Peri Gilpin, and Sherman Howard. The film chronicles the life of a boy named Mowgli (Baker) from the time he lived with humans as an infant to the time when he was raised by wild animals and rediscovered humans again as a teenager. It was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures on September 29, 1998. Plot In the jungle of India, a group of villagers are sightseeing. Later that night, Shere Khan the tiger (Sherman Howard), and his sidekick Tabaqui the hyena (Stephen Tobolowsky) attack the villagers. A young boy named Mowgli (Brandon Baker) runs off in search of his parents, only to get lost. He is eventually taken into a wolf pack by wolf parents, Akela (Clancy Brown) and Raksha (Peri Gilpin). Mowgli befriends Baloo the bear, Bagheera the panther, Chil the vulture, and Hathi the elephant. One day, Hathi takes Mowgli for a ride on his back in order to give him a tour of the jungle. Mowgli learns that man poses a danger to the jungle and the animals after seeing part of the jungle destroyed by fire. During a pack meeting, Mowgli and his wolf sister, Little Raksha (both of whom are now older) are chosen to become hunters for the pack, much to the dismay of the wolf bullies. Shere Khan (now wanting revenge after being shot by a human) confronts the wolf pack and demands they hand over Mowgli. Raksha and Akela refuse, saying that Mowgli is their son. Bagheera and Baloo arrive and swear to protect Mowgli from Shere Khan. Shere Khan then assures Mowgli that one day, he will get his revenge, when the pack, Bagheera, or Baloo won't be able to protect him. Bagheera and Baloo attempt to teach Mowgli how to hunt, only resulting in failed attempts from Mowgli. Bagheera then makes Mowgli look into her eyes, a trick Shere Khan uses on his victims, believing it will prepare Mowgli, should he ever encounter Shere Khan alone. Mowgli learns the lesson and returns to the pack. One night, the wolf bullies team up with Shere Khan to drive Mowgli out of the pack, all believing that man does not belong in a wolf pack. During a hunt, Akela assigns groups for the hunt. Mowgli is teamed with the wolf bullies. They cause him to ruin the hunt, making the pack go hungry. Upset, Mowgli decides to run away from the pack. The next day, Mowgli runs off with some chimpanzees to Monkey Town, for they claim a "surprise party". Unbeknown to Mowgli, the chimps have set up a plan with Shere Khan. They trap him in a wooden house, thus making him vulnerable for Shere Khan. Chil flies off to tell Raksha. Raksha races to Monkey Town to rescue Mowgli. The chimps assure Shere Khan that Mowgli is trapped. Shere Khan proceeds to Monkey Town to kill Mowgli. At Monkey Town, Shere Khan is confronted by Raksha. Shere Khan attacks Raksha and kills her. Bagheera and Baloo rescue Mowgli and take him away from Monkey Town. The next day, Hathi informs Mowgli that an incident has occurred involving Raksha. Hathi takes Mowgli back to the pack, where Raksha's lifeless corpse is laid out. Akela, Little Raksha and Mowgli mourn Raksha's death. Blaming himself, Mowgli tries to run away from the jungle. Little Raksha runs off to try and stop Mowgli. Mowgli stumbles upon a village, seeing his own kind. Mowgli then hears Little Raksha's cries for help and returns to the jungle to aid her. He frees her from a bear trap. Little Raksha then reminds Mowgli that he took the "Hunter's Oath" and shouldn't run away. Mowgli realises that he must face Shere Khan. He decides not to face Shere Khan as a wolf, but as a man. That night, Shere Khan falls for Mowgli's trap, a large circle made from vines. With Shere Khan in the circle, Mowgli sets the vines on fire using a match he found at the wooden house back at Monkey Town, trapping Shere Khan by surrounding him with flames. Mowgli then banishes Shere Khan from the jungle as Bagheera, Baloo, Little Raksha, Hathi and the wolf bullies look on. Shere Khan swears never to return to the jungle, so Mowgli allows him to leave. Mowgli is praised by everyone, including the wolf bullies, who admit that they were wrong about him. The role of leader of the pack is offered to Mowgli, but he turns it down and gives it to Little Raksha. The next day, Bagheera and Baloo give Mowgli a book featuring jungle animals. He thanks them and then runs off. Cast * Brandon Baker as Mowgli the man cub ** Ryan Taylor as Young Mowgli * Rajan Patel as Indian Soldier Voices * Brian Doyle-Murray as Baloo the bear * Eartha Kitt as Bagheera the panther * Clancy Brown as Akela the wolf (wolfdog) * Peri Gilpin as Raksha * Fred Savage as Narrator * Marty Ingels as Hathi the elephant * Sherman Howard as Shere Khan the tiger * Stephen Tobolowsky as Tabaqui the hyena * Kathy Najimy as Chil the vulture * Dee Bradley Baker as Elephant, Bee, Mandrill, Turtle * Nancy Cartwright as Wolf Pup, Doe, Macaw, Skunk, Chimp * Ashley Peldon as Teenage Li'l Raksha * Wallace Shawn as Tarzan Chimp * Richard Kind as Chimp 1 * Catherine Lloyd Burns as Chimp 2 * Ken Campbell as Wolf 1 * Scott Menville as Wolf 2 * Quinton Flynn as Wolf 3, Bad Baboon * Kay Kuter as Biranyi * Katie Volding as Baby Li'l Raksha * Isaac Lichter-Marck as Wolf Pup * Myles Jeffrey as Wolf Pup * Dee Dee Rescher as Turtle, Rhesus * Harriet Harris as Turtle, Rhesus * Patrick Egan as Water Buffalo, Wolf, Rhesus * Frank Welker as Porcupine, Bad Baboon, Deer, Mandrill, Additional Voices External links * Mowgli's Story Category:1998 direct-to-video films Category:1990s adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Robert Folk Category:Jungle adventure films Category:The Jungle Book (franchise)